In many systems, a secure environment may be provided by a memory management unit (MMU) that includes permission controls for various blocks of system memory and other resources. In general, the use of security protection in deeply embedded systems has existed for a while but traditionally has been limited to a supervisor vs. user modal and/or an MPU (memory protection unit).
Neither mechanism provides protection of code developed by one party from piracy when a second party is also developing code for the system.
Other features of the present embodiments will be apparent from the accompanying drawings and from the detailed description that follows.